


Nephilim Scouts' Bake Sale

by NvrLndBoi



Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Max, Fluff, M/M, Nephilim Scouts, Single Parent Alec Lightwood, Single Parent Magnus Bane, baking cookies, cute rafael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: 6 chapters based on 3 new and 3 old HM500 Prompts following:Alec forgets about the bake sale tomorrow and scrambles to try and find a solution.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829500
Comments: 28
Kudos: 50
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	1. Misplaced time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HM500: Forgot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Bastian here. o/
> 
> This one is a bit different than my usual HM500 Prompt submission but it is special!
> 
> So there will be 6 chapters that each will have 500 words and be based on a different word but will follow the same storyline of the fic. So they are all connected.
> 
> Once again I never had planned on continuing this story past its single HM500 post but, we can't control the plot bunnies. I will be adding more to the series in the form of HM500s in the future like I do with my A Collection of Feathers Series and again ask for your patience since I will only post/write them when I am inspired by a weekly HM500 word to do so.
> 
> This fic is for [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars) it is technically early by my timezone but I won't make her wait for her birthday gift if it already is the 27th for her.
> 
> Happy Birthday!!! I am thankful to be your friend and hope that today is full of wonderful surprises and happy moments. You deserve it!
> 
> Thank you to [i_am_not](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_not) for being the Beta for this first chapter.

Alec groaned internally, frustrated as he stared down at the crumpled paper in his hands. He had been given it early this week, and Max had stressed how important the troop’s bake sale was. Alec couldn’t believe he had allowed himself to forget so easily.

He looked at the date on the flyer again and then the calendar on his phone screen. Alec had less than a day to figure out how he would solve his dilemma. He instinctively ran his fingers through his unkempt hair, trying to soothe some of his worries.

“Note for a parent-teacher conference?” Magnus, Rafael’s father, asked, startling Alec in the process.

Alec had forgotten where he was. It seemed this was becoming a habit.

“N-no,” Alec replied, cursing himself internally. He was twenty-six, not some lovesick teenager. He should be able to talk to a hot guy without stuttering. “I just seemed to of forgot about the Nephilim Scout Bake Sale tomorrow.”

“Oh! Rafael and Madzie have been going on and on about it all week. Catarina is making her snickerdoodle cookies. I don’t know if you have tried them, but they are good.” Magnus elaborated.

Alec watched, mesmerized as Magnus spoked and moved his hands slightly as he spoke.

“Y-Yes. Madzie and Max like trading snacks with each other.” Alec reminisced with a soft smile. “Max came home one day going on and on about how I had to try the ‘Bestestest Cookie in the World’”

Alec startled when he heard the soft laugh Magnus released.

“I remember having to keep a lock on the cookie jar when Catarina sends over some.” Magnus offered as he smiled, looking over to where the trio were now cleaning up. “Rafael has the worst sweet tooth as well, and he adores Catarina’s baking.”

Alec laughed, immediately embarrassed as he tried to cover it up by clearing his throat.

“Apparently, buying something from a bakery for the bake sale is taboo.” Alec redirected. “Or so Max has loved reminding me.”

“He’s right. The other parents love to gossip about people’s baked goods.” Magnus teased as he looked around before leaning in to look at the flyer. “Any ideas on what you are going to make?”

Alec released a frustrated groan. “A baked good?”

“Oh, darling.” Magnus chuckled, endeared to Alec’s antics. “I am planning on baking the morning of the sale, so tomorrow, basically.” Magnus turned his attention to Alec. “Rafael has been wanting a playdate with Max. Why don’t we knock two birds out with one stone? We can help each other bake something for the sale, and the boys can have a playdate before the sale.”

Alec stared at the beautiful man in front of him with his perfectly applied eye shadow and thanked whatever deity he had pleased for this sudden turn of his luck.

“Yes,” Alec answered simply before blushing. “I mean. I think that Max would love that, and I would really appreciate any help I can get with the bake sale.”


	2. Eager arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HM500: Joy 
> 
> Alec and Max have some help finding Magnus' apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

Magnus had texted Alec his address after their abrupt agreement yesterday and now Alec is starting to believe he should’ve asked for a picture of Magnus’ apartment. All the buildings look the same and the numbers were forcing Alec to have to squint.

“Daddy look!!” Max’s shrill voice broke through his concentration. “Look daddy it's Raf’s kitty!” 

Alec followed his son’s excited gesture to see a small cat perched on the steps of an apartment building. 

“Buddy, that could be anyone’s cat.” Alec reasoned softly. 

“No daddy!” Max protested as he stomped his feet in frustration. “Raf showed me pictures! Its Chairman!” 

Alec looked again and narrowed his eyes to see the number above the small feline. ‘ _27B_ ’. This was the apartment after all. He led his son carefully to the building’s entrance, the small cat’s gaze following them as they approached. 

“Hello, Chairman.” Alec greeted as he felt Max starting to tug at his hold. “Is Max right, do you belong to, Magnus?” 

“Daddy he can’t answer he’s a cat!” Max pointed out between giggles and Chairman released a soft meow as to agree with him. 

Alec felt his cheeks heat up before smiling at his son. “You’re right buddy. Why don’t we knock on the door instead.” 

“I want to do it!” Max cried out as he leaned forward to the full extent his dad’s hold would allow, to knock. 

Alec walked forward a bit to make sure Max wouldn't fall and was startled at the door suddenly opening. 

“Oh!” Magnus greeted surprised. “Hello, Alexander. Max, it’s so nice to see you. Rafael has been excited all morning for your playdate.” 

Before Alec could answer their feline guide bolted inside Magnus’ apartment. 

“Chairman! There you are.” Magnus cried out as he watched the tiny cat make his way to the food bowl. “Rafael has been looking for him all day. Thank you for returning him, boys. Come in please.” 

Once inside Alec finally released Max’s hand before moving to undo his son’s jacket and shoes noticing the shoe rack at the entrance. 

“Well, honestly it was more like he guided us here,” Alec admitted trying to undo Max’s shoes as the boy kept bouncing in place. 

“Is Raf here?” Max interjected. 

Alec watched as Magnus smiled at Max’s antics. “He’s finishing up his snack in the kitchen. I put enough for you too if you want to join him, while your daddy and I talk.” he pointed towards the room Chairman had gone through.

Max didn’t even wait till his daddy had fully taken his foot out of his last sneaker before he bolted off.

“I hope you don’t mind that I already set up for us,” Magnus stated as he watched Alec place his and Max’s shoes on the rack. 

“Not at all,” Alec assured as he stood to meet Magnus’ eyes. “I actually appreciate it since I really have no idea what I am doing.” 

“Don’t stress yourself, darling.” Magnus winked. “I’m a very good teacher.” 


	3. Group effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HM500: Scales
> 
> The baking process begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

Magnus led Alec in front of a counter containing all the ingredients neatly laid out. From there they could also watch the boys excitedly trading tales of their days between bites of granola and grapes. 

“So since we only have a bit of time and we have to make two batches I thought we could do sugar and chocolate chip cookies,” Magnus explained as he gestured to the ingredients.

“That sounds great.” Alec smiled, really appreciating how well the other had planned. “Like I said I really have no idea how to do this. I cook at home but baking is another thing entirely.” 

“Not to worry,” Magnus assured. “I have tackled many bake sales in my years.” 

“So what can I do?” Alec asked, already moving towards the bowls. 

“Do you actually mind grabbing the scale for me?” Magnus gestured to the top of the tall fridge. “My friend Ragnor thought it would be funny to place it up there for me when he helped us move in.” 

Alec chuckled and went to go retrieve the scale. 

“Why the scale?” Alec questioned. “Don’t most people just use measuring cups?” 

“Yes.” Magnus answered as he admired the way the other’s body stretched against the refrigerator. “But we need to measure out the flour and it's easier just to do it in a bowl over a scale rather than scooping cup by cup, in my opinion.”

Alec nodded as he handed Magnus the scale. “What now?” 

“I want to help too, papa!” Rafael’s voice came from the other side of the counter. 

“Me too!” Max added as he made his way around to the side Alec and Magnus were on. “I want to help too!” 

“Certainly!” Magnus answered cheerily. “First though why don’t you both wash your hands .” 

Rafael ran to follow Max and reached out to pull the small boy, who happily followed to the sink.

Alec smiled and watched as the pair were taking their task seriously. 

“All done Mr. Bane!” Max cried out his hands still slightly damped. 

Magnus giggled and knelt with a paper towel to dry both the boys’ hands. 

“Why don’t you help me mix all the basic ingredients?” Magnus offered. 

“What about me, papa?” Rafael whined softly. 

“You, my little one can assist Alexander in getting the extra sugar and chocolate chips ready.” Magnus instructed as he rubbed a bit of granola off of Rafael’s cheek. “Remember we need a batch for Max and one for you to each take for the bake sale.” 

“Okay, papa!” Rafael chirped happily as he made his way towards Alec. 

Alec had been mesmerized with the scene before him. Watching Magnus with the boys had always been a secret love of his since meeting the other. 

Through no lack of trying to put a stop to it, soon both kids and parents were covered in flour. 

Magnus stared at the slight mess before him, he chuckled looking at Alec. “At least the cookies are in the oven now.”


	4. Helpful messes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HM500: Scent
> 
> A bit of clean-up after some assistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

Alec came into the guest bathroom and watched as Magnus used a damp face towel to wipe the stray batter off the boys. 

“You boys know the point of baking cookies is to actually let the batter bake into the cookies right?” Magnus teased as he kept on getting all the stray batter and dashes of flour off the boys. “Not to play with the batter.” 

Max and Rafael both giggled as they nodded up at Magnus. 

“I got his uniform here.” Alec interjected softly as he held up the bright blue glitter backpack with the name ‘Max’ embroidered on the top. “Wanted to be safe in case he got something on himself so decided to pack it away till before we left.” 

“Well they’ve had a snack and we are done with everything but packing the cookies.” Magnus reasoned as he finished cleaning the boys. “I think it is safe to let them get into their troop uniform.” 

“Let’s hope you’re right.” Alec teased as he opened the small bag pulling out the blue button-up short-sleeve shirt, black shorts, and purple sash, and furrowed his brows. “Buddy, I asked you to put your hat in your bag this morning. Where is it?” 

“Oops…” Max responded. “I forgot. I was trying to make sure I brushed all my teeth daddy!” 

Magnus' soft chuckle made Alec blush before he smiled at his son. “It’s okay, buddy. But, you have to explain to your troop leader, Luke, why you don’t have your hat.”

“Papa, can Max borrow one of mine?” Rafael offered immediately. “Remember you got me an extra in case!” 

Max turned his puppy eyes along with Rafael’s onto Magnus and Alec pitied the other father. He knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of one of those gazes let alone two. 

“Absolutely, my little one.” Magnus praised, ruffling Rafael’s hair before being interrupted by the ding of the oven timer. “Why don’t you go get changed in your room while Max changes in here? You can give him the extra hat in the living room once you're both dressed..”

Max grabbed the clothes from Alec’s hands and looked up at them expectantly. Rafael had already made his way out to his room. 

“Come on, Alexander.” Magnus coaxed with a laugh. “Let’s leave them to get dressed while we go take the cookies out.” 

Alec nodded and checked on Max once again before following Magnus. “If you need anything just call out, buddy.” 

“I got this daddy!” Max reassured, closing the bathroom door after them. 

As they stepped into the kitchen Magnus moved to turn off the timer, luckily the oven was set to turn off automatically a godsend for those with children. 

“See.” Magnus addressed as he turned to face Alec. “The boys had a playdate and we got the cookies done in time.” 

Alec smiled and noticed the sweet aroma of the baked good fully filling the small apartment as Magnus opened the oven door


	5. Blissful moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HM500:Pride
> 
> Alec and Magnus have some time together while the boys get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

Magnus pulled on his kitchen mitten before turning and pulling both of the cookie sheets from the oven and leaving them to cool on the stovetop. He stared proudly at their work. The cookies may not exactly be circles but they looked good and they were going to taste amazing, that’s all that mattered.

“All good?” Alec called from behind him, whose shirt was still partially covered in batter and flour from trying to reign in the boys earlier.

“Did you bring an extra shirt, darling?” Magnus teased.

Alec looked down at his shirt and for the first time realized exactly how much of the batter they had wasted. He released a groan when he looked at the clock as well. They had an hour and a half till the event started and he didn’t have enough time left to stop at home for a new shirt.

“No need to worry, Alexander.” Magnus began as he closed the oven door and made his way towards the bedrooms. “I will bring back a shirt you can borrow.”

Alec smiled and nodded as he watched Magnus go and noticed that the older man didn’t have any sort of batter stains on his clothes. Past the small dusting of flour on Magnus’ cheeks and forehead, the other had stayed fairly clean.

 _‘It wasn’t fair. How could Magnus come out looking so perfect like he belonged on the covers of a cooking magazine while Alec looked like the guy who exploded the kitchen on ‘Worst Cooks in America’?’_ Alec grumbled internally as he resolved to remove his shirt while he waited and wipe off the dried batter from his face and arms.

Magnus made his way back into the kitchen shirt in hand as he was greeted to the sight of a bare-chested Alec using his ruined shirt, now damped, to wipe off his forearms. The single father had to blink a few times as he took in the broad shoulders, hairy chest, and full muscled view laid out in front of him.

“Magnus?” Alec called out, his gaze shifting from Magnus and the shirt he was holding.

“I’m back.” Magnus teased as he held the dark navy shift for Alec. “I’m not greeted with such a tempting view every day, excuse me.” Magnus winked before he made his way to the now cooled cookies.

Alec felt his cheek heat up as he realized what Magnus meant. He pulled the shirt on and followed Magnus to the stove.

“I think they look pretty good.” Magnus turned and held up one of the sugar cookies to Alec.

Alec blushed as he allowed Magnus to feed him the oval-shaped sugar cookie. Alec had been a bit startled when Magnus first presented the sweet in front of him but he couldn’t deny the other anything as Magnus held up the cookie excited for Alec’s verdict on the baked treat.

Alec smiled enjoying the soft sugar cookie and was about to answer before both boys entered the kitchen.


	6. Darling it's a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HM500:Lie
> 
> What happened when the boys walked in?

“Papa!” Rafael cried up with a pout.

“Daddy! Those are for the bake sale!” Max reprimanded.

Alec stared down at the two boys with the cookie’s crumbs still clearly on his face and Magnus’ hand holding out part of the cookie still.

“No need to worry, Rafael.” Magnus assured as he winked at Alec. “This one is the test cookie. It's to make sure the rest turned out good.” Magnus knew they had barely made the twenty-four required and had just planned to put the dollar for the cookie in the envelope to pass it off as sold. At least before the boys had caught them.

“Does that mean Raf and I can try the Chocolate chip ones, Mr. Bane?” Max asked, bouncing in place excited at the possibility of a cookie before dinner.

Magnus glared slightly when he heard Alec chuckle at Magnus being trapped because of his lie.

“Certainly Max.” Magnus answered picking up a chocolate chip cookie and splitting it between both the boys. “Why don’t you both go to the living room to enjoy it while your daddy and I finish packing the rest of the cookies?” Magnus suggested as the boys just kept nodding to anything that got them their treats sooner. “Make sure to get both your shoes on as well. We are leaving very soon.”

Alec watched as he attempted to stifle his chuckle as the boys left with their cookie halves to the living room. He stopped completely when Magnus turned back to him with a pout of his own.

_That wasn’t fair._

Magnus’ eyes were a unique mix of hazel and green, that shined golden in the right light. Alec had collected over the last two weeks since he met Magnus all the small things the other did to make Alec’s heart skip a beat and those eyes were unfair above the rest on the list.

“Way to support a fellow single parent, Alexander.” Magnus teased as he kept his pout when he moved to pull two containers for the cookies. “Feed me to the tiny wolves, why don’t you.” Magnus continued as he placed the cookies in their appropriate containers.

Alec could tell the other was teasing but still felt guilty for leaving Magnus to handle Max’s question.

“I could make it up to you?” Alec suggested.

“Oh?” Magnus prompted as he turned to Alec, cookies already packaged and ready. “How would you suggest you do that?”

“A dinner.” Alec answered before his nerves could talk him out of it. He had been trying to ask Magnus after the first week they met but, being a single parent makes the dating process awkward. Magnus was a single parent too though so maybe this wasn’t such a long shot.

“With the kids?”

“We could get babysitters.” Alec amended. “Just dinner between the two of us.”

“Like a date?” Magnus asked with hope tinting his voice.

“Exactly like a date.” Alec confirmed.

“I would love to, Alexander.” Magnus accepted with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits: 
> 
> This chapter finishes this installment of the Nephilim Scouts series. Like I stated at the beginning of the fic I will be continuing Nephilim Scouts in the same style I do my A Collection of Feathers Series. If the HM500 for the week fits I will use it but I won't force it. Updates will be slow because of that so I ask you to be patient with me. 
> 
> Once again Happy Birthday to [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars)!!!  
> She is an amazing and supportive friend and I really hope she has a wonderful birthday! 
> 
> [The Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) join us if you are 18+
> 
> My Tumbr: [antisocial-af](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/)


End file.
